


Glamored || Niall Horan AU

by prismdreams



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Declarations Of Love, Depressed Niall, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Niall, Irish Niall, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, NYC, New York, New York City, Non-Famous Niall, Obsession, One Direction References, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, POV Niall Horan, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Pining Niall, Rating: NC17, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanish Translation, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Niall Horan, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, Work In Progress, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: "Please, we can't, we know the price paid. Please do not seek me out anymore." She said, her voice seemingly strong but failing as she did not want any of this."I can't do that. I won't do that. Curse them for stealing our love. We cannot live like this. Runaway, let me take you away from where nobody will find us." He pushed, his words fervent.She cupped his face, placing a slow kiss on his forehead, pulling back to look into his eyes. "They would find us, our world, the humans, they would snuff us out, I cannot do that to you. You need to let me go, my Niall."His heart, he could feel it beating, even though he lacked a soul, his heart beat faster each time she spoke the name she gave him."I won't, just because I cannot glamor you to do as I say, as we both want, it doesn't mean you must sacrifice yourself. Not for me. Stay, fight. I love you.""I love you, always," She pulled away, her long brown hair covering her face but he could still see her eyes glazing over. He knew she didn't want to do this, he had to make her understand she didn't have to choose this path.Summary inside. Supernatural. Niall/OC
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Summary/Characters

_**  
** _

* * *

_**Summary:** For centuries Niall knew only immortality and taking lives. Falling for a Spanish witch burned at the stake years ago, he lived with the regret of never falling in love with a mortal again. The memory of it was too painful, even for him. Moving to the city, he adapted to his surroundings. Until someone familiar from his past brought him out of the shadows._

_Emilia Warren found herself reading to pass the time at the bookstore she worked at. She would always immerse herself in all kinds of stories. Ones that took her to mystical lands and sometimes she felt like she was living in those worlds. One rainy night, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming into one of her many books or living out a fantasy of her own.  
_

_Supernatural. NiallxOC AU_

* * *

_**Mary Elizabeth Winstead** as **Emilia Warren**  
_

_**** _

**_Niall Horan_ ** _as_ **_Himself_ **

**Ryan Merriman** as **Eric Angelo**

****


	2. Chapter 1

__

_September 21_   
_New York City_

Niall shut the door to his abandoned house. Hardly anyone squatted here and no one would even look inside since the outside shown a decrepit nature. No one suspected him then, no one does now. If they had any idea who he was, they wouldn't, but if they had, let's just say it would be handled.  
  
He couldn't forget the ring he wore to walk with. It was like a lifesaver each time. This time at night was personally delicious. He can almost smell the meals walking around as soon as he left for the city. They would never know, they never did, he was _that_ quick, steadfast. Around this time they wouldn't pose a challenge for him. Although it's always entertaining when they do fight back, it only makes their blood boil in his favor.  
  
The city was cold but he barely felt it. He didn't feel much of anything for centuries. Buried in the depths of his past, he preferred it that way. Easier for the lifestyle. The one he grew accustomed to for hundreds of years. Immortality isn't something to accept lightly. Humans are malleable, they break, they weaken, they feel too much. Life is easier to live without complications. Want. Take. Have. A phrase he does well with as time went by.  
  
He lived everywhere, had many different names, held professions, obtained degrees, and spoke several European languages; being a scholar where he currently lived isn't unique. New York had a fine history with European life that he found personally gratifying, much more than feeding. Although the exhilarating taste of a human's blood is like no other. He required and needed it; survive off it like oxygen to humans.  
  
He didn't remember much of his human life before he was sired, maybe that was a choice or possibly reverting changed something within the chemicals of his brain; therefore rendering his former self dead to now being undead.  
  
This life isn't for everyone, what he could remember was struggling with the inner blood lust. Savage, slaughtering everything in sight, having no direction. When he was sired he didn't have a strategic way to maim without being seen, captured, and executed by townfolk. That was then, it was easier to fool mankind without much law and order. Especially in Elizabethan London, quite a time he would say. He almost took a progeny, someone he could say he made like him. But he preferred being alone.  
  
The parts he desired the most, at night, the stalking, prowling, watching; he was an observer. He knew it all, can hear the heartbeats, sense the vibrations pounding against their hollow chests. It's intoxicating, the enthrall of the chase. It took years to master, he had to teach himself, in the shadows. Watching one by one as a group would scatter, it was always a woman. Males were fine, he had the power to compel anyone to do he bidding. Women were always his main prey by choice.  
  
They were vulnerable, lonely, and needed attention. Most he met, wanted a way out. Whether it was out of their life or something, he gave that to them. Niall had been living this way for so long he didn't know any other way to be. He embraced being a vampire more than his life as a human. Ironically he was finally living.  
  
He turned his head sharply to the noise coming from the alleyways. The rain had stopped and the streets were glistening on the shiny pavement, puddles galore and droplets hanging from store windows. It was past 11 pm, he knew the drunkards and junkies were out and about, too easy. He wanted to have a little fun, as he always did. He craved a woman right now.  
  
Prostitutes were a sweet get; far as he was concerned. They lacked better judgment, and families or friends to protect them. In Niall's eyes, they _were_ asking for it. Rarely did he sleep with them, would be a bonus. When he was starving he wouldn't waste any time in staking and executing for his meals. Their blood was never fresh, not like a virgin's, or a witch's. The whores always tasted of cigarettes and drugs, but it was enough if he totally drained them and left them for burial in the riverbank. Good thing the wharf was nearly milky with fog, or else someone would have caught him. Then what? Nothing, he'd be too fast for them to even notice.  
  
New York's frosted weather, even on the first day of Fall, made the temperature of the blood surrounding him lukewarm, no matter who he fed on, it was like somebody reheating an already cooked meal in the microwave. Not the same.  
  
Niall's new transformation made him appear like a European model with broken English, non-descriptive English always did the job. No one can resist his charms as soon as he spoke in that British brogue he often projected. He used many accents to lure his prey in, what seemed to work lately was his Irish accent. From what he could recall of his human life, his great ancestors were from the countryside of Ireland. It just came naturally to him. He didn't use it often, but when he did, people always looked at him like he was an alien and found him appealing.  
  
Human life spans were very short, no one who knew him long enough had survived the years to catch up to his level. No questions were asked, he was practically a ghost.  
  
Then it happened...he spotted a tall, leggy, blonde woman, no older than 25, standing on the corner of an abandoned street corner. It was like she was asking him to take her life. Do these people even care to make the most of their short existences? Niall didn't understand nor did he care much. She was perfect, right up his alley.  
  
He wanted to make it a personal enjoyment to mess with her slightly, just in case, her blood boils right before he attacked. All his victims were vulnerable, he made sure of that. He was faster than any of them, even the athletic men who ran daily. This one had a doll face, if he had a beating heart, he'd feel bad for her, but he didn't. He desired her flesh more.  
  
She jumped, large breasts popping out of her halter top, shaking. This wasn't going to be hard at all, Niall smirked as he looked her up and down, drinking in her image before his ritual. She was buxom, completely his type, only the dyed blonde hair made her look cheap like she would sell her whole existence for $10 a night. He wouldn't be surprised if she had. He met many streetwalkers during his early years night stalking, they were no different, and all bowed down eventually.  
  
"Hey...ya scared me there." Her voice was meek and musky like she smoked 2 packs of cigarettes every day.  
  
He pursed his lips, peeling his body off the brick building and sauntering over to her. "Wanna get outta here?"  
  
She smiled, enticed. "OK, are you generous?"  
  
"Always." He said, locking eyes with her suddenly.  
  
His eyes transformed into a soft light piercing blue that drilled its way through her entire body. She came closer to him, clinging to his body as she pushed against him.  
  
"Hmm, you're so cold, baby." She purred. "What do ya want?"  
  
He titled his head, "Just you." He opened his mouth and two puncturing fangs dropped down instantly.  
  
She screamed as he plunged himself into her neck, pinning her against the wall harshly, drawing in his first taste. He brought the aggression before she made any more sounds, his kills were rapid but enough. He made sure to drain until he heard her heart stop beating completely. She tasted shockingly sweet, like nectar and mangoes. He pulled back and licked his crimson-stained lips, getting every last drop.  
  
He looked around swiftly before picking up her lifeless body and dumping it over the wharf docks. Just as he suspected, the fog did its job and made him anonymous. Not that he was worried about being caught. He never got caught and he was never going to. Looking back he had no regrets. The girl was sad, sure, but she asked for it, just like so many that sulk around the streets looking to earn a quick dollar.  
  
He fixed his collar, masking part of his face as he walked away at a normal speed. Niall didn't realize he was in Manhattan, the last place he wanted to be doing his feeding. As tempting as it was to stalk and pummel the rich and glamorous, he passed for the quiet life in the rough cities. The rich areas weren't his style, if only for couple things standing in his way. He would get away with it if it weren't for those sad-looking husbands that go everywhere with their wives. They normally had bodyguards and massive amounts of power at their disposal. Too many people would know, would go searching, would find out vampires do exist.  
  
But then, why did he care? He could kill as many people as he wanted, even destroy a whole town and still get away with it if he wanted to.  
  
The mystery was always the key to his, and others like him, prolonged existence. He aimed to keep it that way. The last time any mortal found out who he was, that was the end of it. He truly didn't wish to dig up those painful memories ever again. Never again, humans mean _nothing_ to him.


	3. Chapter 2

Emilia Warren checked the clock before making sure all the inventory was done for the night. It was one of those nights in the city where she knew she had to get everything done before she left. Among the three that were still employed in her family's bookstore, she did most of the bookkeeping, more than likely because she had more time to. Everyone else had families of their own, other jobs to complete, husbands to entertain.  
  
Amazingly, the amount of work will pile on you because people know you can do it. Emilia didn't mind, it kept her mind busy, especially being surrounded by a store full of books. So it wasn't so bad as she thought. I gave her more time than she needed to finish the store tracking and have a free moment to pick up a new book. Most would find that boring, Emilia saw it as her way of escape from the mundane. Live many lives that weren't her own.  
  
She sat down and fiddled with a stack of receipts before jotting down some numbers in her notes. She took her eyes off her paper and glanced at a framed picture of her mother. She paused and picked up the frame. There was dust over the glass and she wiped it to get a better look.  
  
She sighed heavily and placed it back on the desk without another word. Whenever she did this she always spoke aloud, wondering if there was something she could have said to make her stay. Who knew if she was even still alive? Emilia didn't want to dwell too much on the whys and hows. The mystery surrounding her mother's disappearance latched on in her distant memory. She wished she could stop thinking about the semantics of it all. It wasn't her fault and she didn't want to live in regret that it might be.  
  
Emilia shivered from the chilly draft let in from the open door. She meant to shut it just to be aware of everyone who walks in with the release of the chime bell. She marched forehead to the front of the store and peeked outside before squatting to place the holder to the door. She got up and screamed, placing her hand over her heart, catching her breath.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ. Eric!" She exclaimed at the lanky but stocky brunette man touching her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry, you OK? I sent a text that I was dropping by." His azure blue eyes focused behind her. "You alone?"  
  
She shook her head and pulled him inside, closing the door behind. "Yeah, I'm always alone. Wait, you sent me a message? When?"  
  
"Just now, I was in the neighborhood. Just got off work."  
  
She felt stupid suddenly. "Oh, sorry I was wrapped up in the numbers. Everyone leaves me to do all the homework."  
  
He smiled generously. "Want some help?"  
  
She rolled her eyes playfully. "I guess, you have nothing better to do now?"  
  
"Nope, I haven't seen you for a few days anyway. I missed hanging out."  
  
They went to the back of the store where all the paperwork and finances were. Eric looked over part of what she was in the middle of and shared a look with her.  
  
"I did too, feel an idiot for working as much as I do, I love this place but I feel like it's a second skin. We get business sure, but most people come in and out. Not much excitement." She shrugged, locking in the latest numbers for the day.  
  
"Trade places with me for a day and see how you feel after all the "excitement" you're gonna get." He replied sarcastically.  
  
She laughed. "I might just take you up on that. How's your Dad doing?"  
  
Eric sighed. "He's OK, taking it easy now after his procedure. Been kind of quiet at home. Sure he'll be back to his usual self soon. He can't wait to go back to his projects."  
  
"I'm glad he's OK, was worried for a while there. You were kind of quiet during that time. Sorry if I was pestering you, I can't help myself I guess." She gave a lopsided smile.  
  
"Not at all." He placed the pen down and locked eyes with her as she took down more notes. "Means a lot that you care. I probably would have been a mess without you. I'm sorry if I pushed you away, it was wrong."  
  
She stopped writing and placed her hand on his. "I understand why you did it, I wasn't mad at you, no worries, OK?"  
  
He nodded, slightly believing her. He could always tell when she was upset. But he didn't want to press her on her real feelings. He knew he hurt her the most. She was too caring to admit just how much. He placed his other hand on hers.  
"You're amazing, Emilia, I don't tell you that enough."  
  
She blushed, this was the part where she wanted to hide. The thing was he did say that once in a while, and it was a little weird coming from him, one of her best friends. Sometimes she thought he wanted more than she immediately cast that thought aside. Eric had a lot of friends, girls, and guys, he was just that kind of guy. But he didn't feel that way lately, she knew it deep down. If he cared about her that way he would have told her, wouldn't he? That's how it worked.  
  
She smiled warmly. "Don't mention it."  
  
"That's what I mean, I don't mention it, I should tell you, everyone should. You do so much for other people. I rarely see them give it back to you."  
  
She gestured at the paperwork. "What do you call this? You've been there for me whenever I needed. The thing is, I'm the one who feels like I don't give it back to you enough. I know I don't, that should change."  
  
"Don't feel like you have to, you being there for me is more than anyone can give me." He winked, his light blue eyes shining back at her.  
  
If Eric ever asked her if he wanted more, would she? It was a question she asked herself before and now it was coming up again. She pushed his shoulder, he's just her friend. He doesn't see her that way. She motioned for him to give her the stats he wrote. He checked them over before handing them to her. She twirled a piece of loose strands of hair reading them just to make sure they were accurate.  
  
"What? You don't trust me?"  
  
"Just wanna be all good before wrapping up."  
  
"Why are you doing everything tonight? It's the end of the week. You could always do it in the morning or on the weekend."  
  
"That's the thing..." She took the clipboard and marked in the new inventory approvals coming in next week. "I don't wanna do anything on the weekend. Just wanna take it easy."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, is there anything else left? I mean I can help out until you're done for the week."  
  
She scratched her head. "Eh, there's not much left. I got a head start on the work thank God. It's nothing really, I got about 20 minutes before I close it up."  
  
"Good thing you live so close or else you might need a bodyguard for the night."  
  
She glared at him. "Even if I did live far, I can handle myself."  
  
"Still, when are you gonna be done?"  
  
"What? You don't believe me? I said 20 minutes. That's why I wanted to get this done now and take a break."  
  
Eric side-eyed her. "Well, I'd feel better if I walked you back."  
  
She continued writing and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not a damsel in distress. If I wanted a knight, which I don't, I would ask for one."  
  
He hugged his shoulders as he leaned on the desk, staring at her. "Wow, we haven't seen each other for days and suddenly you turned all Ellen Ripley on me."  
  
Emilia has been through this with Eric before. He got like this every time she worked late and then brought it up like it was shocking that she could handle herself. She had enough at her disposal to fight off anything that came her way. And they wouldn't anyway. It wasn't like some demon creatures were out there lurking in the night.  
  
"I said what I said." She folded a stack of papers with emphasis.  
  
"You're not concerned about the strange things you hear about on the news? There's a lot of talks out there."  
  
"Let me guess, you believe all of it?"  
  
He threw his hands up. "Hey, I'm not the one talking about it. I don't even watch the news, just stuff I've been hearing. About the cities. I just don't want it to be what I think it is."  
  
"You mean the mafia gangs? Eric, that shit is tired and tried. We all know even they operate with a code."  
  
"Yeah, their own, bunch of vigilantes. No, I was talking about something else. Something off."  
  
Emilia paused, the hairs on her forearm stood up. "What exactly are you talking about?"  
  
He looked nervous, he rarely was, she looked at him like he was a conspiracy theorist. "Nothing, it's, I'm sorry, don't wanna make this weird."  
  
She laughed sarcastically. "You can't just say something like that and chicken out, go on? What did you hear?"  
  
"Weird stuff...like, supernatural things. I don't know I've been hearing all kinds of things out there. Some people actually believe they exist."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No, but I don't wanna be the last to know if something like that is true. How embarrassing would that be?"  
  
She scoffed, bored from the conversation. "People do enough damage as is, they're the real monsters sometimes."  
  
"You think that?"  
  
She shifted in her chair and stood up with her paperwork, filing them away. "Yeah, I do. But I don't believe in that silly bedtime stories shit anyway."  
  
"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said anything." He stood up, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Emilia turned. "No, it's OK, I asked. To be honest, I don't know, I feel like if there is something like that out there, they're probably hiding from us, keeping a low profile. I would."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
Emilia got goosebumps suddenly, why did this topic make her feel uneasy? She wasn't scared of anything.  
  
Eric nodded. "You gonna be OK for the night?"  
  
"Gonna keep giving you the same answer every time you ask me that. Yes, I will be."  
  
Eric frowned, he didn't want his visit to end this way. "OK, call me if you need anything?"  
  
"I will...have a good night." She said, walking toward him, placing her arms around his body in a soft hug.  
  
He hugged her back, tighter than she had but sensed she wanted to pull away so he let go. He leaned in brushing his lips against her cheek.  
  
"Good night." He said, softly, walking out through the front door.  
  
The last front door chime rang out as she pulled out of her daze. She had to finish more than what she said, she just didn't want Eric to obsess over her. He did that a lot and it annoyed her. If she didn't look at the clock she'd be done in under an hour if she was lucky. She titled her head to the side rolling it to the other side, closing her eyes as she heard her neck bones cracking. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and returned to her work.  
  
An hour went by and she finally finished everything. She yawned and stood up, storing the rest of the old to new receipts inside her main folder and placed it inside her shoulder bag. She hesitated before leaving. She was tired beyond anything and could use a nice shower and a good night's sleep but she was pulled to the corner stacks towards the middle of the store.  
  
The horror section was pretty popular, the usual books sold and others came in to replace their spots. She had read those books many times, but something else caught her eye.  
  
A book she didn't know nor did she remember checking off in her bookkeeping stood out from the rest. It was a story about a vampire, hardback, the jacket worn and dirty but it was in decent condition. She picked it up and glanced at the back of the synopsis.  
  
 _Sheamus Murray Horaney, a vampire thrust into a world he never wished to be in. Powerful forces he didn't know worked against him, forbidding him from crossing the sacred laws of the supernatural. He didn't believe in the laws, only in nature when he fell in love with the one person he shouldn't have. Enchanted by not only by her beauty but charms, the Spanish witch Cecelia Alcazar committed her own broken rule and was forced to pay the price for it. Will Sheamus ever forgive himself or find a way for his beloved to be with him for all eternity?_  
  
Emilia pulled back with a shiver, now she knew she'd never even heard of this story before. But why did it seem so familiar?  
  
She placed the book inside her bag, knowing she had to read this story to find out what happened to them at the end. The plot felt so real, most historical stories had an air of reality to them. Fantasy was something she craved right now, she couldn't wait to dive into this story until it was finished.


	4. Chapter 3

Niall shut up in bed as his blue eyes blazed. His cold body heating up. This wasn't possible. He wasn't alive, where was the warmth coming from?

He rubbed his face and realized he extended his fangs automatically. That ongoing nightmare in a living lazarus loop. Cecelia again. Deep brown eyes, pale white skin, darkest brown tresses, everything about her haunted him. Why? That was hundreds of years ago. How could he still be hanging onto her memory?

He shouldn't be, he buried those living nightmares the moment humanity took her from him. But it burned still far in the depths of his mind. There's nothing that will bring her back. He knew that, so why did he hang on to a small tinge of hope that she would?

The elders wouldn't allow it. There are rules, both the natural and supernatural worlds. Niall didn't fit in either, he never played by the rules, even before he was turned. His kind saw Wiccans as the enemy. One who can find and kill them, or worse, resurrect them in binding; give them a soul. Niall didn't worry about that anymore. All the witches were burned years ago thus clearing their future descendants from prospering.

But the thought that they might, even one, still live among the supernatural world, that was a very real possibility. Niall dreaded that day, he hoped it would never come.

Cecelia wasn't like other witches. She hated what her family put her through. They were cruel and undaunted. They notoriously killed vampires everywhere by restoring their souls, forcing them to live with the agony and pain they've inflicted on everyone they killed.

Niall met her shortly before he was turned. She knew him before he became a demon, but she never called him one. She never treated him like a monster. When they took her, that moment, he became one. Vowing to kill and maim every human responsible for her death. He didn't stop then, he wasn't stopping now.

Dawn was about to break in 30 minutes, shaking his head he knew he should get out and go hunting for fresh meals. Sleep was no matter to him, only feeding was. His abilities as a blood lust demon came mostly from his ability to glamor everything before striking. It worked. Every. Time. He'd gotten used to it after a while. Sometimes he'd have some fun and play with his food, especially the women.

With Cecelia, he never had to do it, she always said it never worked on her, she _saw_ him, he didn't have to make her do anything, she loved him out of her own free will. He wiped his eyes, he shouldn't cry, there was no real reason for him to feel anything anymore. He had no idea what was going when he grabbed his pen and pad.

He had no pictures of Cecelia, she was never painted or sculpted. He did his best, he couldn't forget the shape of her face, heart-like with plump cheeks, skin white as snow, deep brown eyes that stared through you, hard and intense but gentle, only for him. He couldn't erase her eyes, not even if he tried.

When he was done he looked at the image with hard eyes. It didn't matter, it didn't bring her back, the days of hoping, longing for some miracle to bring her soul back had long died when she was burned.

The day he was silvered, chained down against his will, he couldn't watch or witness her death but he knew it happened. He felt it, she was gone, they took her, that was the day it all changed. He hadn't realized what day it was. September 22, but on that day in 1693, he embraced his demon nature. Made a promise to himself that he wouldn't allow feelings, emotions, and illogical reasoning to cloud his objective; which was to kill and keep killing, until everyone responsible was eventually dead in Boston, Massachusetts.

He took up a lighter and lit the image he'd just drawn, watching as her face incinerated, mirroring what happened hundreds of years ago. Niall didn't want to go there. Why was he still having dreams of that day? He never had before, not for a long while.

It just wasn't fair, why was she still haunting him? She would never curse him with her dark memories, she wouldn't, even in death. The only time she ever used magic on him, she was trying to protect him. Days before her execution she warned him, seeing each other was forbidden, even if no one knew who he was, they knew who she was. Her family and outsiders would never let that happen.

 _Boston, Massachusetts_  
 _September 18, 1693  
_  
 _"Sheamus, please, we can't, we know the price paid. Please do not seek me out anymore." She said, her voice seemingly strong but failing as she did not want any of this.  
_  
 _"I can't do that. I_ **_won't_ ** _do that. Curse them for stealing our love. We cannot live like this. Runaway, let me take you away from where nobody will find us." He pushed, his words fervent.  
_  
 _She cupped his face, placing a slow kiss on his forehead, pulling back to look into his eyes. "They would find us, our world, the humans, they would snuff us out, I cannot do that to you. You need to let me go, my Niall."_

 _His heart, he could feel it beating, even though he lacked a soul, his heart beat faster each time she spoke the name she gave him.  
_  
 _"I won't, just because I cannot glamor you to do as I say, as we both want, it doesn't mean you must sacrifice yourself. Not for me. Stay, fight. I love you."  
_  
 _"I love you, always," She pulled away, her long brown hair covering her face but he could still see her eyes glazing over. He knew she didn't want to do this, he had to make her understand she didn't have to choose this path._ _"I can make you forget, I can, they will not hurt both of us if you don't remember me."  
_  
 _His eyes expanded. "You_ ** _wouldn't_** _do that."  
_  
 _She swallowed roughly. "I do what I must, to save my love. I would do it for you. Please...this is my final word. Do not follow me, my Niall. Mi corazon es por siempre tuyo." (Translation: My heart is forever yours)  
_  
 _"You do not have to die for me, let us fight, I will slaughter everyone who hurts us. Por favor no hagas esto, Angel." (Translation: Please don't do this, Angel.)_ _He spoke, his voice breaking as he kissed her passionately, more than he had before.  
_  
 _She kissed him back, even stronger than he had, feeling her last moments with him before catching her breath, she opened her mouth, this was her only chance.  
_  
 _"I release you and I decree,_  
 _best for you and me,_  
 _sight unseen, forget what we need."  
_  
 _"No, Cecelia, no, you can't!" He begged her, blue eyes blazing their neon light. "There has to be another way!"_

_It was too late, she never used magic on him, he knew why she could overpower him any time. Now was different, she had to save him.  
_   
_An ember burned in her eyes as she cried the rest of the chant. She placed a protection spell when he charged forward to stop her. Her eyes were stained with tears but she continued, her heartbreaking with each word._

_"Purge my mind of recent sights and sins_  
 _Of memories dark and grim_  
 _No longer swell in my heart and head_  
 _Be gone cruel memory after all is said."  
_  
 _She faded after the last word, shaking her head, wondering what she was doing here and why this strange boy was on the ground, his eyes closed. She couldn't remember, he looked like he was sleeping. She turned around without a single word, walking back home before anyone worried over her. She took one last look and shook her head again, wondering if she hurt her head or just woke up from being in a coma.  
_  
 _Cecelia fled to a hiding spot she knew well. She chanted another spell, one that gave her eyes wherever she needed. She found an abandoned cabin near the redwoods and sought shelter. No one would find her, but she wouldn't sleep. She knew her days were numbered but she had to keep hiding. The townspeople wouldn't rest until every witch was burned at the stake. The coven she had belonged to gave her no protection. So she created her own, dealing in black magic if she had to.  
_  
 _Her head was hurting as she took one final look to where she left. Something familiar about that hiding place. A boy, who was he? She longed to find out and return to him if she could stay alive. Her heart fluttered knowing she could see him again. She didn't know why but she felt a connection, just looking at him, small but enough. When this was all over, she would come back, find him and protect him. He rose suddenly, she hid from view, locking the cabin door, placing a protection spell over the entrance.  
_  
 _"Goodbye, my Niall."  
_  
 _Niall rose up from the ground a minute after, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. He was out of breath but his eyes were confused. Why did it feel like he just woke up from a year's worth of sleep suddenly? Everything was clouded and hazy, then he heard voices. It was nighttime, he sped away, far into the forest and away from the commotion. How did he get here? He didn't remember, his mind blanked but he knew he had to hide before someone saw him in his true form.  
_  
 _He scorched back, silver, choking him, the more he fought, the more his skin hissed against the chains. His fangs roared out in pain.  
_  
 _"Now I've got you, demon." The menacing voice of one of the townspeople spoke._  
  
Niall screamed, it pierced down in his soul if he had one. No matter how many times he thought back to those grim times, they still stung in his mind as if they just happened yesterday. They made him cold-blooded, a murderer who he didn't care who he hurt. It was humanity that did this. Without batting an eye the Wicca coven turned on their own, betraying their kind, vampire and demon alike, the laws were too binding, too sacrilegious to break. Niall didn't live to regret one life he took.

When he was spellbound it was like he was asleep, as soon as Cecelia was burned, he began to remember, that moment, that day, when he found out she died, he died twice and he wasn't going to let anyone else live who took part in her execution.

He didn't care that it was daylight. He had his ring on and sped out and killed the first thing he saw. A fawn, not a human, shame. They deserved it more. Day walking gave him the advantage to manipulate, play with, and coax his victims before taking their life. Animals weren't on his list, they were just there. Mortals were the target he desired. He had killed so many he lost track of the number. Each time he did he felt a sudden rush that pulled him to do it more. More carnage, less mercy. Humans never showed him any, why should he offer that in return?

He heard voices and turned his head sharply, charging toward two young men hiking. He snapped both of their necks and drained them of every life force they had. He dumped their bodies in the riverbank, watching them flow down the stream until they reached the vast waterfall mountain. Forgotten, lost.

He could kill everyone in his sight and still, nothing will bring her back, but it made his purpose truer than ever.


	5. Chapter 4

Emilia sighed as she remained wide awake all through the night. She wanted to fall asleep and dream amazing things again. She only read the first chapter of the book she picked from the store, it was a lot to take.

Very heavy on the descriptions, especially through the narrative of Sheamus. She wondered about him, she knew he was a fictional character but his life before being turned a vampire perplexed and allured her. She felt like she was a voyeur reading diary entries more than a first-person account. The writing was strange and foreign. Told in a language of the mid to late 1600s. Irish with early pre-America. It wasn't supposed to be easy to understand, she had to google the translations for not being well-versed in a second language.

The story flowed, it's told in a parochial manner. Sheamus wasn't educated, he barely lacked scholarly skills to better his life beyond the farm he labored in daily. There was something compassionate about him that compelled her to figure out just who he was. A God-fearing man of Catholic Irish heritage, obviously with a name like Sheamus Murray Horaney, she wouldn't imagine his nationality and religion to be anything else.

He didn't start off being a vampire. A young man of 26 years, his entire life ahead of him, supportive and loving to his family. Attends church, everything about him screamed rural countryside boy, which he was. She smiled as she remembered reading the end of the first chapter.

_Montague, Massachusetts_   
_October 1690_

_Me father worked in the plow until dawn, me mother tended to me brother and I was caring for the beautiful_ _steeds_ _that graced our lovely land. Tiring but useful, I lay out and stare at the stars at night. Closing my eyes, drifting off as I always do._

_I think of me parents, the love, the affection they share. Wishing on the truest star if this may happen for me._

_Me Mother says I need find all I'm looking for attending Church. I pay little attention to the matter but me Mother is never wrong. Perhaps I should take me life seriously now that I'm a man of 26._

_A nice lady of faith, does she exist? I ask the Gods each night for this gift. Me heart beats every night in a hopeful rhythm, I do want this. At times I need it._

_I promise to start going to Church mass every Sunday. If only to be closer to finding my one true love._

Emilia smiled, it was such a shame Sheamus was fictional. Yes, she was wrapped up in a fantasy, just like all the other characters she'd read about. Anyone would call her insane, a child for dreaming with her head in the clouds.

She couldn't imagine Sheamus ever being a vampire. He had so much compassion for everything, people, animals, life as it is. Why would any vampire consider turning him into a blood-sucking demon monster?

She heard a knock on her bedroom door and placed the book on the nightstand.

Her Grandma Marcella opened the door slightly so her eyes can be seen.

"Dear? Are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Marcella opened the door completely, walking inside. "Are you alright?"

Emilia nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was just reading. Got a new book at work. Can't stop thinking about it."

"I feel like you say that about every book."

She shrugged. "I've never had to stop reading after the first chapter to really think about it. Normally I'd read it straight through and move onto the next one. I feel like I need a break after reading just one, it was _that_ intense."

Gran came to sit down on her bed. "What's the story about?"

Emilia felt overwhelmed by answering that question. "That old Irish farm boy turned vampire tale; only it's told in his journal entries. Quite detailed, he describes everything, every feeling."

"I'm sure it's an interesting read. Would you like me to make you something to eat? I know it's early, you may want to sleep, are you hungry?"

Typical Gran, she always ignored or changed the subject when it came to books she'd read.

"I guess I could eat something. Thanks." She said, her empty stomach responding.

When her Gran left she lay back and stared at the ceiling in thought. This has never happened to her. Every time she read a new story she'd put it down and go back to her life.

This story consumed her. She touched the title with the tips of her fingers.

 ** _Glamoured_**.

Sheamus is an unwilling victim of his own innocence. If he were real, she wondered if he lived in regret. If he ever wanted to be a vampire or if he was tortured, forced into immortality.

Living forever, what kind of life is that? It must be a painful existence. Humans are so fleeting. Born, grow, live, and die.

She sucked in her lower lip and took up the book, continuing on the reading.

_Boston Cathedral Church_   
_November 1690_

_Another glorious mornin' with me family as we walked into the early church mass. Sunday was the day God saved us, from ourselves, and sins._

_Heaven knows I ask for forgiveness. Me family always honored their blessings. I owe every breath in my body to the Lord above, in His teaching, I can never lose my way._

_Smiling we took our seats in the middle of the pew. Silently we bowed our heads, eyes as the familiar silent prayer took over._

_Father Flanagan began his sermon as we watched and listened._

_Out of politeness, I brushed some hair that fell in me eyes, assuming me Mother was watching me just to be sure._ _I believe I combed it properly before I left._

 _As I listened to the sermon my eyes sprung open._ _The feeling that I had eyes on me back was prevalent._

_I hadn't known many people from church, but I planned to change that today. The feeling that I was being watched, I don't know, made me feel...noticed._

_Perhaps they were staring at me family, we weren't seen attending church every Sunday._

_I turned around and gasped slightly._

_A vision, a beauty, her raven-coloured long hair flowed from one side in the hood of her dark green cloak. Her creamy skin glistening under the natural light of the church windows. Her face was heavenly. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, I_ **_didn't_ ** _want to._

 _Did she stare down with her eyes closed in prayer? One might conclude that. She slowly opened her eyes and stared forward._ _Her ruby lips parted, plump, and full, I shook my thoughts of such sins. I should not be thinking such thoughts. Couldn't help_ _meself_ _. I've never seen beauty like this._

 _She turned to look my way and I stilled. My breathing caught in my throat as she locked her intense eyes to mine._ _Bewitching my gaze with her dark, penetrating stare._

_She brought her lips together in a pressed line. I knew I was in trouble, I had upset her._

_Quickly, I turned away and faced forward._ _Cursing myself for thinking and feeling as I do with someone I never met._

_Love at first sight... I believe it exists now. The moment my head became still and just me eyes began moving the girl stood slowly, signed the cross, and disappeared without another word._

_I felt me shoulder tapped and froze._ _Me Mother, she brought her finger to her lips, shushing me. I sighed, staring forward, and closed me eyes again._

_I can't speak of this to anyone. So the secret was locked within me, if only I knew her name._

_I turned around and she was still gone._

_"Sheamus?" Mother said, I shook me head and closed me eyes._

_Only me Mother knew me better than I knew_ _meself_ _._

Emilia closed the book and hugged it to her chest. The way things happen in stories...was so whimsical to be true.

Sheamus was in trouble alright. She wondered what the next part of the story was. Men were not shy like he was. Granted he was in church and near his family, he wasn't going to do anything other than stare, but that was enough.

Her lips parted as her brows knitted together. "How can you fall in love with just a look?"

She picked up her head as she heard her Grandmother's voice.

"Dear, it's ready when you are!" Her sweet voice called out.

"Be right down." She responded, hesitantly placing the book on her nightstand.

She lingered on for a moment, staring at it before turning around. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to walk toward the kitchen.

She smiled as her favorite smells were in the air. Felt like a warm blanket on a Winter's night.

Her 84-year-old Grandmother began placing buttermilk pancakes, bacon, toast, scrambled eggs, assorted fruit, and carried a craft of orange juice on the table. She finished with placing down the tea mugs, pouring herself a cup, and offering to pour some for Emilia.

"Gran, you always go all-out. I'm gonna be so stuffed by the end of it."

Her Grandma waved her off like it was nothing. "You tend to skip breakfast, this simply makes up for all those times."

She blushed and took to sip of her tea before digging her. "This is amazing, as usual. You really should start that book."

"I always have time, darling. Besides, who will cook all this amazing food you're finally eating?" She asked her with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Emilia rolled her eyes taking another fork full of eggs. "Anyway, umm, where's George? I thought he had weekends off from work?"

"Your Grandfather is in Boston right now. Your cousins can't run their families and upkeep our family bookstore by themselves. He'll be back before sundown." She said, simply.

"I keep forgetting our lineage is tied to Boston. We have a strange history the more I keep hearing about it." She took a sip of her tea.

Her Grandma stilled for a moment then continued her meal, side-eyeing her granddaughter with a shake of her head.

"It's not strange, dear. We lived to tell our stories to our children. It's important to understand where you come from." She spoke, sternly.

Emilia's wide eyes gave her embarrassment away. "Sorry, I guess I don't think much about it."

"I thought you liked long stories?"

"I _do_ , when it's your own, it's different. It's a little, _too_ much to take I guess." She commented, her Grandma wasn't buying it. "You know what I mean."

Marcella pushed her reading glasses down the bridge of her nose and glared at her. "They are still your blood young lady, so you will show respect and feel grateful that we brought you here."

Suddenly Emilia wasn't hungry anymore. She bit her lip knowing it wasn't any use. Whenever the subject of family in any way was brought up, things were always tense. Emilia didn't know why.

It didn't help that her Grandmother's usually cryptic words would often drive to more confusion, Emilia often let the subject go. It bothered her because each time it just made her more curious.

She placed her fork down and wiped her mouth silently. She couldn't look at Marcella. Emilia wanted to be on her good side but it was difficult. She placed her hand on her plate about to stand up when—

Gran touched her hand. "Don't, I'm sorry, don't be upset sweetie. Let's not be mad at each other. I just hope you understand, that's all."

Emilia felt her hand release her but she didn't want to look in her direction. Whenever her Grandma was like this, she would just avoid being around her. Rarely did she apologize to her. Her Grandma was stubborn and always thought she was right, so was Emilia. Both ladies were like rams, bumping against each other whenever it came to family.

Slowly, she stood up and took her plate to rinse off in the sink. She sighed in silence, her Grandmother hated when she did that. She could almost see her Gran with her hands over her face, laced with guilt. _Good_ , she thought.

She stood for a moment longer before turning to leave, it was the only way to not blow up in another fight. So much was already said, there was no need to make things worse for both of them. If Emilia could live somewhere else, she would. If she asked Eric to help her, maybe that could be arranged.

Emilia turned upstairs without another word and dove back into her book. She didn't want to leave it before, it gave her comfort in such a cruel world. Humans do enough damage, why bother trying to co-exist with a real monster? She asked herself this every day.

She forgot to shut the door and saw her Grandma come forward.

"Can I talk to you, please?"

Emilia grit her teeth almost shaking her head as she took hold of the handle.

"Just for a moment." She said, her sweet voice returning back.

"Fine, come in." She moved away and sat on her bed, moving the book back her nightstand.

Gran's was cautious as she approached her, taking the desk chair and folding her hands together like she did when she felt remorse.

"I'm don't mean to be harsh, Emilia. You're a grown woman, you don't need me to teach you how to act. I am not your mother."

She scoffed. "I don't have a mother."

"Right..." She said, slowly. "Tradition is what I value. Family tradition, I've spoken to you before about this many times. I'm saying it again. I respect where I come from. Regardless of everything that's happened. Being grateful is what's important. God wants us to cherish the life he's given us. No matter what we did, never forget and remember our ways so we don't repeat them."

One of Emilia's eyes closed as she made a face. "You think I don't understand this?"

"I'm not saying that, darling. It's the principle, you shouldn't ignore who you are, in fact, I recommend visiting your Grandfather to see if he needs any help with our store. Just for today. It might be good for you." She encouraged.

Emilia rolled her eyes. "Do I have to? Did he ask for my help in Boston of all places?"

Gran shrugged. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind the help. Especially at night."

Emilia took out her phone, sighing heavily, and checked out the duration of the drive from Brooklyn to Boston. Her eyes expanded at what she saw.

"3 hours?! That's at least half the day on the road."

Gran rubbed her shoulder gently. "Oh, that's nothing. Your Grandfather wakes up at dawn and cuts through that time on the way there. If you wait longer, there will be traffic. You should go as soon as possible while it's still early morning. George might need his lunch break by the time you arrive there."

It was passed 6 am, Gran was right, if she left now she'd beat the rush traffic before she would slowly lose her mind on the road.

"OK, fine, does he know I'm coming?"

Gran nodded, "He does, I'll ring him when you leave to let him know you're on you're way."

Emilia rose from her bed as Gran backed away, giving her some room to get ready.

She was about to leave her alone when she called her name.

"You know I love you?"

She smiled and nodded. "I do."

Gran observed her for a moment, Emilia's silence was telling.

"I think about her too, sweetheart."

Emilia's head rose, she became still.

"One day, we'll talk about her."

Gran shut the door, leaving her alone.

Emilia hugged her shoulders. Was she ready to accept the truth about her mother's disappearance? She's going to have to be, eventually. There had to be a reason for why she did that to her own daughter.

"I don't wanna know. Won't change what she did to me." Emilia said, feeling her eyes water, hating herself for caring at all.

She wiped the corner of her eye and began to get ready en route to Boston to meet her Grandfather George.


	6. Chapter 5

Niall walked through the pathway that led to an old riverbank he came to from time to time.

This place brought back a million memories for him; before he was turned. Back when he was Sheamus, he didn't mean to return here, back to his home, but something pulled him here, a force he couldn't ignore if he tried.

The greenery was lush but dated, the rain had kept it that strong hunter color. The smell was just as it was and always will be.

When his family had all passed away from the disease, the land was sold to a private owner. One in which Niall knew had owned property in New York as well.

The pastures were the same, the trees he would sit under, staring at the sky each night, all still here. He would cry at the sight but he lacked the ability. Demons don't cry.

Sometimes he forgot who he was when he came here. Without his charmed ring, as he walked around in the daylight, he wouldn't exist.

Coming back here confused him. He didn't want to turn back time. There were too many painful memories left behind, no matter how many lives he slaughtered to avenge Cecelia's death, time was the real enemy.

So why was he here? Maybe by some miracle, somehow, she would come back to him, forget everyone who hated them, chastised their love.

This was his eternal purgery. Exile was his own imprisonment. He's endured enough but this, this was self-inflicted.

Boston was a point of no return. He promised himself he would lament, dwell, or find it in his former Christian heart to ask God to bring her to him. It was too late but he refused to believe it, impossible as it is.

God doesn't forgive demons, no matter what the books have said. Niall knew the truth.

He turned sharply toward a noise heard near the Cathedral Church his family attended. It's been abandoned since the massacre of 1778. _How strange._

He sped to observe the disturbance. Animal. He narrowed his focus, feeling the fawn's blood pumping. But it wasn't that, he felt something else in the scene.

"Hey, you! Mind ya business, this is private property, kid." A gruff Bostonian voice billowed in his direction.

How could anyone have spotted him? He was hidden like always. Niall could have pounced. Through his peripheral vision, he sensed a group behind the elder man.

For once he didn't act, he'd be discovered, his kind would be outed, silvered, and staked. Shuddering at the thought he turned around and fled the scene.

Paranoia set in, Niall knew he wasn't invincible. Just because he can day walk didn't mean humans weren't capable of seeking him out. That was not how he conducted himself. Even he knew his limits.

The fear of their kind rising up against vampires was very real, and Niall didn't want to live in that world.

* * *

Emilia lit a cigarette as she turned on the turnpike, leading up to her family's bookstore.

Some asshole cut her off and she was still reeling from the incident. She brushed her blunt bangs from her eyes, unaware that she of the perspiration building up.

She drove up a damp ramp the led to the store that stood beside a local market. The bookstore practically stood in the middle of nowhere. No wonder her Gran thought George needed some company.

She was about to walk out when she thought of something...the book, she brought it with her. She couldn't part without it. She was determined to find out what happened between Sheamus and that girl he couldn't stop staring at in church.

She bit her lip and took it out without another thought. Getting consumed in reading the words in front of her.

_Boston Riverbank_

_November 1690_

_Behind the church had the most lovely river stream everyone knew about. Me family took the other pathway home as I stayed back and basked in the glory of God's nature before me._

_I would come here alone, time didn't exist here. I felt His presence everywhere. It truly was an extraordinary sight. Hearing the bluebirds chirping a new song every time I came by._

_Taking a seat against me favourite spot under an orchard tree, I leaned me body against the hard bark I've grown accustomed to._

_Smells were filling the atmosphere, my senses were getting heightened by the second. The cool breeze fanned me face, I closed me eyes as I pulled me grey cap down._

_I have fallen asleep here prior, couldn't help meself. I'd stay for hours in complete solitude, it was heavenly. Felt like I could touch God, even._

_Me thoughts drifted away to the dark beauty I couldn't stop thinking of earlier. Me family have been going to church every Sunday, I never noticed her before this mornin'._

_Will I ever see her again? Maybe not. Is God willing to send her to me so I could know her voice? What does it sound like? Soft. Fair. Lovely. I can only imagine it._

_"Oh, please forgive me, I will go..." A small, angelic Spanish voice said in a hushed manner behind me._

_I turned and stood up, following behind the figure._

_"Wait...no." My voice came out with_ urgency _._

 _I recognized the green cloak, it was_ **_her_ ** _. I could never forget her face._

_Her back was turned as I caught up to her. I didn't mean to scare her. She didn't have to leave, I didn't want her to._

_"I didn't wish to disturb you." She said, carefully._

_She turned around slowly, even still, from a distance, I can see her beauty. Her solid brown eyes stared at the ground. She is avoiding my gaze. I wish I knew why._

" _You didn't, love," I paused, suddenly couldn't find the words. "You couldn't."_

_The corners of her mouth rose. She was in deep thought as her eyes scaled to meet me face. I had never seen anything so perfect in me life._

_She moved forward, her eyes focusing on me, studying me face._

" _I saw you, this morning, con tu familia. With your family. Inside the church. I confess, I am sorry if I scared you, if I look at you. I cannot control how I feel. I am sorry. Forgive me, please."_

_I swallowed, me throat felt thick. Me heart was beating faster than I noticed. Looking at her, hearing her words, her voice, me chest tightened._

_"You have not scared me. God answered me prayers. He sent you to me, an angel. A real angel, pure as the heavens. Forgive me if I feel so strong. Your beauty has bewitched me."_

_She looked down, a hint of blush covering her round pale cheeks. She stared at me again, locking her eyes with mine._

" _If you knew about me, you wouldn't feel as you do. I must go." She turned around and began walking away._

_I caught up to her but she was ahead of me. "Will I see you again? How will I find you?"_

_She turned around at my question, mid-step. "God will permit miracles as He sees. I cannot promise what He will judge in the end."_

_"God does not judge. I_ ** _will_** _see you again, that is my promise." I commanded, watching her surprised reaction_ _as she backed away completely until she was out of sight._

Emilia's eyes were watery as she pulled them away from the book, releasing her strong grip on the sides.

"People talked so simply. Why can't life be like that? No games. No guessing. Just confessions. Why can't people say what they feel anymore?" She asked to no one in particular.

She jumped from her deep thoughts and stared at her phone ringing. She signed and slid to answer.

"Hi, yeah, I'm here. Everything's fine. I am getting out, just parking. It's raining, the place was kind of hidden. Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye Gran." She hung up and unbuckled her seatbelt.

She got out of the car and shut the door. She gasped as she ducked suddenly and stared at what made her react so caustically.

A baby raven crow flew off and perched itself onto the roof of the store. She pressed her lips together as she shook off what just happened. Did she have a seed in her head or a worm? The atmosphere felt murky and wild, she wondered if one small critter had fallen from the tree.

"Guess Boston lives up to its name." She commented, pursing her lips.

She opened her umbrella and purse, as she walked up to the front of the bookstore.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. Cedar, musk of sandalwood, the store was much older than the one in New York. Or at least it was doing a good job of replicating that old bookstore vibe lost in ist family-owned businesses.

Her Grandfather most likely was in the back of the store, listening to his usual current events on the radio. It amazed Emilia that older people prefer to keep their old fashioned habits. George Warren was no different.

She walked through the stacks and spied the backroom, where the inventory was stored. Emilia walked closer and saw him standing on a step stool, his 5'9" stocky frame struggled to carry the books off the top shelf.

"Hey." She said, wincing as she startled him. "Ugh, sorry."

He almost dropped the books he carried. He set them aside and glared at his granddaughter.

"Emmy, we talked about you doing that. What brings you here?" He asked, removing his glasses before cleaning and placed them back on.

Emilia casually strolled beside him. "Just came by to see if you needed any help."

George looked down at her from his half reading glasses, "Marcella put you up to this?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, it was my idea. Why? She never called to tell you that I was coming?"

He shook his head. "She didn't. Well, you know what to do. I might take a lunch in a few. Do you want anything?"

She shrugged, "Whatever's good. I'll eat anything. Here—" She handed him a $20 dollar bill.

He waved her off, "Don't worry about it. Just look after everything, OK?"

She gave a thumbs and took a seat. "You got an umbrella?"

He appeared with his trench coat and fixed up the collar as he left without another word.

Emilia sighed as she looked over his inventory stack. She was sure to leave the book she'd become obsessed with, back in her car. It was better that way, she wouldn't think about it so much.

She tried to focus on marking the correct merchandise to the proper column. George kept the oldies station on in the background. She didn't mind it. In fact, she turned up the volume to drown out the residual thoughts that permeated from the visuals in her mind.

She tried imagining something else, something other than Sheamus' eyes staring at the Spanish brunette. It had to be Cecilia. She left the story at the most interesting place in her mind. She should have taken the book with her but it was too late. George wouldn't want her distracted anyway.

She was dying to know what came next for them. Did he seek her out? Did she find him again? Did they just meet out of coincidence? She wanted to know it all.

Why did she feel such a connection to this story? She was a part of many stories in the past, lived in different worlds, seen every aspect of life through many eyes, but this was different. When she read the story, it was like she was truly living in it. Like when she wasn't reading, it was still a part of her somehow.

Suddenly, the radio switched to Etta James' "At Last," a '60s tune about young lovers. Emilia wasn't much for the song, she'd heard it played, but her body shook as her mind went somewhere else.

_Sheamus looked at me, his love, holding my gaze with his, it was then I knew I was paralyzed, but I could not be glamored, the Wiccan blood was stronger than the demon inside. I did not care._

_His bright blue eyes seared into my brown ones. His beastly teeth bared but I barely noticed._

_"I cannot be what your eyes want me to be."_

_"I need not pull you in, like so many, but it is_ **_you_ ** _who has me spellbound." He whispered._

_He closed in the space between them and captured my lips with his. Sinking in, I couldn't describe the feeling, sin, pleasure, lust, love, everything at once._

_I knew this was wrong but I pushed his body back and responded to the kiss with my own fervent passion._

Emilia gasped as she held her chest, feeling her heartbeat drum rapidly, unable to breathe. She took a second to come back to reality and switched off the radio as it played the next track.

"What in the _fuck_ was that?" She asked, incredulous.


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

Emilia clutched her chest and felt her heartbeat pounding against her ribcage. She heard the door chime open and stumbled over herself before her Grandfather walked in.

She moved off the stool and took a deep breath. She couldn't just walk out. Her Grandma would never forgive her. How was she going to keep it together after all that?

"Alright, got ya the best they had. Hey, Emilia, hello? Emmy?" George waved his hand in her face.

Had she spaced out? She shook her head and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry, can I get some fresh air? I'll come back for the food."

He looked at me with confused eyes. "You alright?"

She took the bag and place it on his desk. "Yeah, I am. I'll come back for this."

She felt her forehead. She was definitely heating up. She had to get out of there before she had a mini panic attack. George didn't bother protesting when she turned around.

She caught her breath as she walked outside. The frosty wind blowing on her face. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

What was that? Why was she having a memory that didn't belong to her? But it did. It felt as real as what happened yesterday. It was like she was transported in time, feeling things she shouldn't be feeling. Living someone else's life.

What did all this mean? Maybe she was too wrapped up in the story she had been reading, she imagined herself in Cecelia's place. Why did it feel so real?

She wiped the sweat off her brow and dabbed at her damp forehead. She closed her eyes and opened them when she realized she was standing near the edge of the old riverbank. She looked out, sensing a familiar feeling in the scenery.

She can't remember even being here alone, so why did it seem like she'd been here many times before? In her dreams maybe.

She shivered, hugging her shoulders as she felt like she was being watched. Looking around, her eyes found nothing. She could have sworn there was someone, _something_ watching her.

She was too cold to explore that notion and too hungry to motivate her body to move about this strange place.

Walking back, she heard rustling, then a branch snapping. That triggered her body to walk faster until she reached the store.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, she made sure she was calm enough so her Grandpa wouldn't question her behavior.

She had to push everything away, he could read her well and she didn't want to talk about what just happened.

Licking her lips, she moved her hair away from her eyes and walked to the back of the store.

Avoiding his eyes, she gave a thin-lipped smile as she took the bag from where she left it.

George watched her closely. Something was definitely amiss. Something must have happened while he was out. Knowing his Granddaughter, it was almost impossible for her to open up when something was bothering her.

He watched her begin eating, staring at the ground as he reached for the orange juice he brought with the meal.

"Emmy?" He asked, practically pushing the styrofoam cup in front of her eyes.

Emilia shook her head, eyes blinking rapidly a few times as if she just woke up.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry, I must have dozed off for a second there."

She took the drink he offered and drank a sip before consuming her food.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" He asked.

She groaned silently. "No, I'm fine. Just a lot going on this morning. The drive here was a little long."

George looked at her, his dark green eyes not believing her brushing off whatever was bothering her one bit.

"Well, that happens. Are you sure it's not something else?"

"Yeah, of course." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

George shrugged and resumed eating.

Emilia finished her food in one last bite and drank the rest of her juice. She threw her empty wrapper away, wiping her hands on the napkins.

She went to the bathroom and washed her hands, splashing water on her face. The minimal makeup she wore smeared down her face. She washed the rest away and dried herself before leaving.

She joined her Grandfather at the front and stopped before she felt a small chill run through her body.

The book. She was dying to know what her vision meant and why she was daydreaming that she was Cecelia. She guessed the story felt more real than she thought.

"Emilia? Hello?"

She shook her head, wishing she could free the thoughts away. There was no way she could continue working in the bookstore without getting some air. She checked outside and took a deep breath.

"I need some air, can I step outside for a minute?" Emilia said, feeling her forehead heat up.

The elder man narrowed his eyes, "Of course, everything alright?"

"Yeah," she paused, feeling her head, "just need to step out. I'll be back." She said, backing away until she was completely out the door.

The after rain smell barely did anything to jog her senses, she was still in a dreamlike trance. She could still feel the kiss burn through her body. Her legs wobbled, almost feeling the tip of Sheamus' fangs prick her tongue. The way he held her, gripping her skin with so much passion. More than anything she'd ever felt with a man.

His smell, sweet intoxication of vagrant flavors dancing over her taste buds. She could barely walk, her legs were nearly giving out in front of her. She steadied herself against the bark of a tree, catching her breath.

"Jesus Christ," an Irish voice spoke below her.

Emilia's eyes popped open, breathing in sharply as she stared into the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen. She'd seen him before, that face, those lips, she knew those hands. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

His eyes suddenly transformed into an almost supernatural light blue, locking onto her as he sped unnaturally toward her. Crowding her private space. What _was_ he?

"Dear Christ..." he spoke above a whisper, touching her elbow. "Thought you were dead."

Emilia couldn't think straight. This strange man was trapping her body against the tree. He was strong, his eyes melted into a normal blue, his grip on her loosened when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Do you hear me? Tell me you remember?" He said, in a pleading tone. "Recordar mi amor." (translation: remember my love)

Emilia's lip trembled, she had no idea what she was supposed to say. A force inside her pushed and pushed. She could sense a heated feeling rising.

With both hands she used an invisible force to shove him back until his back hit the middle of a tree, his body falling with a thug to the ground.

Her heart was beating at an unbridled rate. Frantically, she stared at her hands, unable to comprehend what she had done. She forced her body to run as fast as she could back to her car, flinging the door open and climbing in the front seat.

"Oh my fucking God!" She hushed out, struggling to place her keys in the ignition, turning the engine on.

She covered her face with her eyes as she felt tears spilling down her cheeks. She could barely focus in front of her as she pulled out of the parking lot, speeding onto the damp road.

Her breathing raced, her mind was slowly losing grip with reality. What did she do? Suddenly, she wanted to go back, check if he's still alive. Why can't she shake this familiar feeling when she saw him? She bit her lip so hard so she thought she tasted blood.

She stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road. Turning off the engine, she took her face in her hands, the hands that were now vibrating and held heat behind them. She could feel the power in them. Like it was familiar; as if she used it before.

Can she go back? Is it even safe to return back? Her mind wanted to slam on the gas pedal and ride back to New York when her heart called out to her. She can't leave her Grandfather, no way.

Hesitantly, she put the gear in reverse and turned around, driving back to the bookstore.

An infinity of questions swarmed her brain and she didn't know how to pull them out individually.

What was happening to her? Her hands had calmed down but could still feel the energy coming through her fingers. Something natural inside her wanted to protect her from that guy. That was another thing.

Who was he? They'd never met before in her life but he seemed to know her. Grandpa always told her about crazy punks who loiter around the bookstore, Boston having its share in crime, but rarely did they come to this part of town.

She debated whether she should tell George or not. If he asked where she sped to she'd make up a story. That usually worked. She'd have to push through all the drama of what just happened and act like everything was alright. Shouldn't be too hard.

Before she got out, she took in a breath, looking around behind the store that led to the riverbank. Why did she feel a connection to that body of water? She'd never been there before, why did it call to her suddenly? She shook her head, drying her eyes, and fixed her makeup. She smoothed out her hair and fixed her clothes. She took one final look before she was satisfied with not looking suspicious.

She opened the car door, locking it behind, and walked slowly to the front. She stepped inside and nearly rushed to the back of the store when she saw George slumped over, passed out as if he'd been attacked just now.

His body was still warm and he still had a pulse. She instantly dialed for help, not knowing what to do, she stayed with him, hoping to see signs of life emerge. So far, nothing revealed.

The paramedics came in record time, loading her Grandfather onto the stretcher bed, strapping his body in firmly. She grabbed the store keys and locked up before joining them in the car on the way to the emergency room.

One of the paramedics asked her a few questions before another fixed in George's IV drip. She didn't have any clear answers because right now she couldn't think clearly. Her mind was jumbled, the worst is happening right now and she was powerless to stop it.

They rushed him to the emergency room and told her to wait until they get more information on his condition. Emilia paced back and forth, she couldn't possibly sit down now, she had to be there. She needed to know what happened to him. This was all her fault. She pounded her fist on the wall as she cried her eyes out.

The nurses came to her, telling her it was okay to see him. He is stabilized but resting. She can see him. A mild heart attack.

Emilia took a couple of deep breaths before composing herself. She had to be strong for him.

When she walked to the room, the nurse were fixing something near his heart monitor. The nurse excused herself, leaving them alone.

Emilia took a seat near the bed, slowly taking his hand in hers, keeping her emotions at bay.

"I'm sorry I left you. They said you were going to stay the night. Just to be safe. I wish I knew what happened when I left. I'm so sorry I left you."

George groaned, moving around in bed as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey Emmy, sorry I scared ya."

"Oh, it's okay, it's my fault this happened. I shouldn't have left when I did. Grandma told me to help you. I can't forgive myself for leaving you alone."

"Darlin' my time on here isn't like it used to be. I just didn't want you worryin' about me. I'm fine, can you promise me something?"

"Anything," she promised.

"Go back and finish my inventory. You don't need to stay until closing, business ain't what it used to be. Make sure you come back and finish the work, okay?"

The last thing that was on her mind was work but she nodded and gave him a soft hug.

"Get some rest, okay? I'll be here if you need me." Emilia stood up, feeling her hand being held back to him.

"I told you, I'm fine. Just take care of the store. I'll be around tomorrow," he said, releasing her hand.

She turned the corner before leaving. She didn't have a way back so she sent a request to a rideshare and had to wait twenty minutes for them to arrive.

On the way back she tried her best to calm her nerves. So much going on, so much to think about.

When she arrived she got out and looked around before going into her car. She pulled out the book, looking at it for a moment. She was intrigued by everything. More importantly, she wanted to know more about Cecelia and Niall. She was becoming addicted to their drama, her own life was starting to mirror what she'd been reading, or maybe it was all in her head. That didn't really happen, did it?

Grabbing the book, she shut and locked the car, walking up back to the store.

She opened the lock and walked inside, closing the door behind. She shook as she heard thunder rumbling.

"Great," she spoke, taking off her coat.

Another stormy night, she didn't expect any customers. After she finished the booking, she'd leave the store and head home, where it felt safe and familiar.

She shivered from the draft and placed her coat back on, pulling her scarf around her neck.

The rain poured down harder as she made her way to the back room. The water was pounding hard on the rooftop, she was sure no customers were coming inside.

She was completely alone, now she can focus on the work. She eyed the book in her purse and placed it to the side, away from distracting eyes.

The faster she was finished, the quicker she'd close up and get dinner. She opened the books and got to work, ignoring the pitter-patter of the rain outside. She moved when she heard a noise startling her. She sighed, continuing on with the work in front of her.

She finished up in less than half an hour, putting away the paperwork and marking the appropriate charts for the following days. She blew out a breath and realized the room was hot. She took off her coat but left her scarf dangling around her neck.

She looked around and spotted the novel staring at her with inviting eyes. She'd been dying to know the next part of the story like crazy. She moved across and took hold of the book. Feeling the front path of the leather-bound back shine in the moonlight. She opened it to the next passage, feeling immersed in the words.

_Montague Meadow_  
_November 1690_

_A few days had past and I tried to find her, my dark beauty. She hadn't been hiding from me, had she? I fear not, hating my soul if I cursed her with bad manners._

_My feelings had grown stronger since we last met. I see her in my dreams, in my prayers, when I looked off in the distance, feeling the blue night kiss down the sun, she was everywhere and nowhere at once. Can't help me heart wanting to claim her as mine in front of God and me family._

_I searched the church, nothing. Even back at the riverbank where we met, no as well. She was scared of me, I figured, why? Was I too forward? I can be known to speak me mind from time to time. Me thoughts would be shown, I was always like that. Get it from me dad, good, strong Irish elk stock, not once lost in a hard day's work or candor._

_After I finished me daily chores, I took leave to rest me body in the meadowlands near the farmhouse. I cherished this place as my own private sanctuary. A place where me mind and heart can take in the beauty of nature, of life, 'twas a place where I began journaling._

_I wrote to me heart's content, feeling the words flow through me, onto the pages. I felt myself drawn in the words I wrote and when I read them back, it felt like I was truly living them. Almost like they were a prediction of some sort. Lord above knows why I can suddenly see a new future for meself._

Emilia stopped reading, almost dropping the book, _how was any of this possible?_ She wondered.

"Jesus, it's like he knows everything. Does he see her again?" She asked the book, going back to where she left off.

_Leaning me head against the plushness of the grass, I closed me eyes, drifting away. A soft breeze danced across me face, I was off to another land, a dreamland. The breeze had picked up and me body was growing colder by the second. I huddled me shoulders to create warmth.  
_

_Suddenly, me body felt warm, like I was covered in burlap, fixing up to me chin. I knew I was dreaming then._

_I sat up and felt a warm body flinch back, opening me eyes I was startled, catching her arm.  
_

_"Oh?" Was all I could say, I could not believe she was here and it wasn't a dream.  
_

_"Mucho frio, you were cold. I felt it, you are warm now, yes?" My angel's voice asked me._

_"Yes, don't leave me or I will freeze to death."_

_She breathed in sharply, through her pulse I could feel her heart race._

_"Tell me your name?"_

_She pulled in her bottom lip in her mouth, flushed cheeks looking down then locking with me eyes. Her light brown eyes searching mine, sending me a message as if through her mind._

_"Cecelia Alcazar."_

_I smiled, leaning into her a bit more, feeling her trust me._

_"Sheamus Murray Horaney." I suddenly felt very proud of me name._

_"You do not wish to be alone?"_

_"With you, only." I leaned in, closing most of the gap between our faces, brushing me lips on hers._

_"But, you see, I am not a beauty, no man has called on me before," she whispered, pain evident in her voice._

_"I am your first, I am your last, I am your forever." Mumbling against her lips; I moved me lips to touch hers gently, so carefully._

_I felt her mouth relax over mine, the rest of her body moving over me, her long cloak covering my bottom half, the parts where I want to sin right now._

_I press_ _ed_ _my lips firmly against hers, kissing my love with everything I am._ _Feeling her heartbeat drum against mine, she wanted this too. I pulled away looking deeply into her eyes._

_"God needs to know our love."_

_"Yes," Cecelia passed her fingers through me hair, softly stroking the loose ends, "Where will I meet you?"_

_"Tomorrow, nighttime. The priest shall know of it."_

_"Oh, I am scared, there is so much you do not know of me. So much I need to say..."_

_I pressed my lips again, feeling her respond with a passionate intensity that made me want to become a sinner. I leaned me forehead against hers._

_"We have time, love, tell me all right now. We have forever." I whispered, feeling her lean away from me._

_For a moment, I believed she was backing away. Instead, she wanted to show me something._

_With a stroke of her fingers, she waved them in a dance that was unfamiliar to me. Autumn leafs followed the trajectory trail of her fingers, painting a circle as they danced around her hand. She closed her fist and they bunched together until they were crushed into pieces._

_The fear on her face was evident, she looked over at me with terror in her eyes. As if realizing what she had just shown me._

_I sat up, standing as I walked to her, taking her hand in mind._

_"You are the Wicca."_

_"I am, so maybe, I am not good. I do not know anymore. God will not forgive my soul. I cannot step foot inside a church, I am a demon. No forgiveness granted."_

_I leaned forward, closer so only she could hear me, "God always forgives. You are not the devil. God does not judge. He only loves, just as I do."_

_She leaned her forehead against mine, "I do not know...all I know is I love you. I want God to know before we lay down."_

_I kissed her passionately, making sure she knew how I felt for her. I wasn't going to let her go. Tomorrow we would be man and wife and our lives together would start anew._

Emilia pulled away from the last passage. She put the book away and thought about how fast they fell in love and wanted to get married. That kind of stuff just wouldn't happen now.

People don't fall in love, and they certainly don't become married at first, or in this case, second sight. Nowadays divorce was just something that was normal. She had no idea if her mother married her father. That part was always a mystery. Maybe it was just the time people lived in. When men were chivalrous and women didn't fight the male species to dominate so much. 

Her Grandmother came to mind, she was a strong woman, she had to be. Emilia came to live with them when she was 5-years-old, she became her caretaker and George became her father figure, she had a strange childhood. Her mother never came back to find her and her real father, not a word from her grandparents about him. It was like he never existed. Nobody in her family ever discussed their history.

Emilia's stomach grumbled, she knew it was time to lock up and leave. As soon as she did all the last minute checking of the store, she deadbolted the door and got back inside her car.

She checked the mirror and caught those intense blue eyes again, her own eyes expanding.

"The more you read our story, the more you'll start to remember, love." The deep Irish voice spoke again.

She turned around and found there was no one in the backseat. What exactly did he mean? Where did he go? Was she hallucinating? She must be, so much happened already, and the stress was pounding her mind into the ground.

She moved to get out of the car and checked around to see where he ran off to? Why did she suddenly think he was actually real? Wincing, she rubbed her eyes, slightly disappointed she didn't get a chance to confront him over what he said to her.

She sighed and got back in the car, shutting the door with a huff.

Emilia turned on the ignition and waited for the engine to warm up before putting on the heater. She rubbed her hands together and stared at the book beside her.

"This can't be real, this is just a story. Gotta stop living in these fucking stories." She said, pulling the gear in reverse, driving out of the area, and en route to New York.

She turned around when she thought she heard a noise from the trunk. She had this strange feeling she was being followed. That was silly. No one knew her in this town. Rural Boston just didn't have the crime that the inner city held. It was her mind playing tricks on her again.

She flipped on the radio, tuning it to something loud to keep her awake for the rest of the ride.


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Emilia's eyes began closing. The traffic was moving but she could barely stay awake. She changed the station quickly to something alternative and loud. She rubbed her face, feeling her blunt bangs fall in her eyes, this was not working.

"You look tired, my love, please, pull over and rest," said the Irish man from before beside her.

She looked and sure enough, he was right next to her in the passenger seat. _This was another hallucination_ , she told herself. She slapped herself awake and it wasn't doing any good.

"Don't hurt yourself, my love..."

"Shut up!" She screamed.

She couldn't go on any longer, she pulled the car over at a rest stop, the motel above had a marquee sign that was broken, half the letters illuminated. At this point, she didn't care if it was dodgy. She banged her head against the steering wheel, feeling lightheaded.

She got out and quickly got a room for the night, feeling the Irish man's presence behind her. She had no idea why he was still here or why he was following her around, who was he?

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, soaking her body, adjusting the temperature to normal heat. Her body was already feeling hot, if she made it colder she'd freeze.

_Cecelia..._

A voice whispered in her ear, she opened her eyes, but there was no one there. She was tired, that was it. Her mind was playing a ruse on her. When she finished her shower she dropped the towel and placed on her panties and bra, drying her hair until it was less damp.

She switched on the tv then shut it off in frustration. She just wanted to sleep. After she hung up her towels to dry, she walked to the bed, pulling over the covers.

Before stepping inside, she eyed her bag that held the book. Now was not the time to continue reading that story. She couldn't even keep her eyes open, her body was failing her, muscles felt weak.

Her eyes closed completely as she fell asleep immediately, feeling the rest of her body go limp.

_Emilia's mind drifted somewhere, she felt like she was falling from the sky. Was she flying? She didn't know. Her dreams were never this specific._

_She was on a bed in the dark, in a white nightgown. Her hair was longer, she could smell herbs and scents in the air that she faintly recognized._

_She sat up, feeling a chill in the air. She moved off the bed to shut the door when a cold hand touched her. She screamed under her breath, but then she recognized those piercing eyes._

_"I had to see you. I love you, Cecelia. Let me love you tonight." He cupped her face, his thumb brushing across her quivering bottom lip._

_Emilia pulled away, confused about her feelings. Why did he keep calling her Cecelia? "I—you love me? Who are you?"_

_He smiled, "You know me, love. Me name is Niall, you gave it to me earlier. Christened Sheamus, but I will keep the name you gave me."_

_Her eyes followed his as he climbed the rest of the way inside her room, "It's you, I know you. I think I know you."_

_He reached out to touch her cheek, she leaned into it, shutting her eyes, feeling like she had done this many times before._

Emilia gasped, staring at her steering wheel as her heart raced. She was still in her car, parked off to the side of the road. What just happened? Niall...all of a sudden he was real, she could touch him, feel him, she remembered the familiar look in his eyes he gave her before. They knew each other, she felt it. The love, at that moment she felt found.

She touched the light above, switching it on, and felt for the book that was messing with her mental state. She picked it up and flipped to where she left off.

_"The more you read our story, the more you remember."_

She started reading the next passage, delirious but thirsty for the conclusion to this story.

_Boston, Massachusetts_   
_Saint Mary's Church_   
_November 1690_

_It was just after sundown, waiting for me love to find me. I could feel her close, call me a mad man, but I knew how close and what direction she will be walking to me._

_I turned around, seeing my love wearing an enchanting dress, pure as snow, bright as an angel, exactly what she is to me._

_She came beside me, smiling as she knew were closer to God than ever. I have forgiven her, she knew that and I will make her know so for the rest of our lives._

_Me eyes couldn't describe the beauty before me, God knew I planned to devote me life to loving her until there is no heartbeat in me. She gave me purpose, a reason. I looked at her, smiling as the priest before us had read the words of God, joining us as one. Tonight was forever, we know where we belong._

_After all was said and done, we leaned closer, joining our lips together in a passionate kiss that began to rip inside me heart and grip me soul. Being without her was not an option for me. She and I were the same, our love was undying._

_When we laid down that night and promised ourselves to each other, I made another promise that I knew I wouldn't abandon. That anything happened to me, to either of us, it wouldn't tear us apart. That in some other lifetime, maybe the next 100 years and beyond, God will find some way to bring us together._

_As I write these words, I cry, not because I am sad, but I am loved and I love another, and I will cherish the gift of life for all eternity, no matter what happened. Me life, our lives are a creation that we cannot forsake. I know it now...because the love God has given me with Cecelia has changed me...for an enternity._

_As we lay next to each other, I could feel a life growing between us. Me hand touched her stomach, already feeling a heartbeat, a true miracle. This was all I wanted and I thank the heavens for this miracle we've made. Forever..._

Emilia stopped reading the book, tears stinging her eyes, falling as she closed them. This was wrong. Reading this book, becoming obsessed with knowing their story, now, after what happened today, with that man, with those eyes, blue eyes she might know, they weren't any eyes she had crossed before. They seemed to latch onto her, envelop her in a world she didn't know existed, maybe in a dream she had, like the one a moment ago.

She hurt him, the Irish man, and normally, something like that wouldn't bother her. But she assaulted someone, pretty badly, how? Where did she get that strength before?

She turned on the ignition, pulled out of the driveway, and drove away from the motel parking lot. She knew it was dark but she had to come back to the spot, the riverbank. Something about that place she had to know more about. Her Grandfather needed her too, paying him a visit might be an option. She checked the time and cursed, it was too late to visit him.

But she wasn't going to stop until she found out who that man was. He probably wasn't there, but she had to try. He might be, he was just sitting there, peacefully, like he'd done many times before. Until she ruined it when she interrupted and hurt him.

She needed some answers, and going back to get them was the only start to at least sleep at night. She bit her lip as she pulled back into the bookstore parking lot. She turned off the engine, got out, and shut the door carefully.

She closed then opened her eyes, wondering if showing up was a mistake. She had no idea what to expect, but for some reason, she wasn't afraid. She was determined, the feeling of being stalked was eminent. She walked out of the concrete and into the grassy area that led to the infamous riverbank.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He was behind her, the Irish man, she didn't turn around.

Her mouth pressed into a thin line, she brushed her hair out of her face, she turned around and caught sight of him for the first time, even under the moonlight. His child-like face had seen better days, a scar under his mouth, but she couldn't see that, her fingers itched as she knew it was still there. His big eyes narrowed, he looked at her with an unreadable reaction, so far removed from how he saw her before. His pouted lips pursed as he leaned against the tree she found him sitting under, just like she assumed he had many times before.

"I've never seen it before." She said through a shaky voice as she huddled her shoulders, the chill in the air prominent.

"Of course...apologies for me behavior. I acted improperly." He said, his voice softening.

Emilia swallowed, wondering why he was the one apologizing, she had hurt him. "Actually, I am sorry, if I had hurt you. I don't know what happened, or _how_ —it happened. I'm just sorry, I came back to say that."

The man peeled his body off the tree, stepping closer to her, but being respectful to her personal space. His blue eyes were dark, a sapphire color, she observed. He had a lot on his mind, but he didn't say anything.

"Be safe tonight, hmm?" He said, just leaving it at that.

Emila moved to touch his arm, "Wait," he looked down, his jaw clenched. "Who are you? How do you—"

He looked at her, eyes piercing as they seemed to penetrate her.

She let his arm go, "...know me? You said something to me, in Spanish. I don't speak Spanish, but I understood what you said. Remember, my love," she whispered, seeing him appear even more closed off shaking his head, scoffing softly.

"How do you know me?" She repeated.

The man moved away slightly but kept his eyes on her, "I don't..."

Emilia's face fell, so that was that. She nodded, putting more distance between them than he did. So she imagined it all? It seemed like it. Whoever this guy was, no matter who he was, really didn't make a difference.

"Goodnight," Emilia said, her voice unrecognizable. She was upset and couldn't figure out why. She turned around, facing the parking lot when she realized she never asked his name.

"What's your—"

He was gone, of course, he was. She shook her head, pinching between her eyes. "This is insane. Why am I doing this? Came back here for _nothing_."

Incredulous and fatigued, she shivered her way back to the car, an empty feeling took over her stomach. The phone read just after 9 pm. Had the day gone by just like that? She opened the door and got inside, shutting it.

What a day, was it going to end up worse? Why did she feel like her world was ending now? What was happening to her? Why could she do what she did to that man? How could he forgive her for almost killing him? Many questions remained and she was too freezing to find the answers to all of them.

She'd have to get some coffee and drive home, that's all she could do. There wasn't anything left. She was officially crazy, that's the only way to explain everything.

She screamed, holding her heart in her hands as she heard a rap on her window. "Oh shit, Eric! What the fuck?" She rolled down the window, hands still shaking.

He came closer and held her hand, "Christ! You're okay! Fuck, your Grandma's been calling me nonstop. She doesn't know where you are. Why didn't you call her? Or me?"

She sighed, rubbing her face, now Eric was chastising her, this day couldn't get any worse. "I forgot, okay? I've had a rough day, I _don't_ need the third degree, especially from you."

His blue eyes softened, his face released its tension, "Oh God, I'm sorry, I had no idea. What happened?"

She rubbed her neck, leaning back, "I found Grandpa George unconscious in the middle of the day here at the bookstore. I thought something awful had happened when I rode with them to the hospital. He woke up, thank God. But I was so scared, I don't know what's happening."

Emilia choked back a sob, Eric opened the door and pulled her in his arms, "It's alright, I'm here right. I'm so sorry you're dealing with this, Emmy. So very sorry..."

Emilia buried her face in his neck, feeling warmer a little safer than earlier. Eric always made her feel better when things got scary. She was lucky to have him as a friend. She pulled away and kissed his cheek softly.

"I have to go back, it's getting late."

He nodded, wiping her eyes and moving her hair from her face. "Give me the keys, I'll drive you back."

Her eyes narrowed, "Where's your car?"

He shrugged, "I took an Uber here."

"Really? That's a 3-hour drive and expensive."

Eric leaned in to kiss her forehead and took her keys from the ignition. "Quit worrying about me, girl. Let's get going, wanna get ya out of here safely."

She moved to the passenger side, shutting the door as they buckled up, he turned on the engine, getting it warm. She suddenly found herself heating up, _oh yeah, the heater is turned on,_ she thought.

She smiled, looking at Eric as he held her hand on his lap. "Thanks, Eric, I appreciate this so much. I know I've been a terrible friend lately. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, okay? You mean a lot to me, I never think you're a bad friend to me for a second. When you're ready to talk, we'll talk. Let's get you home safe and sound."

She nodded, "I think I just wanna get some sleep tonight if that's okay?"

He squeezed her hand, "We're on our way. Lay back and relax if you want. There isn't much traffic out there, we'll be there soon."

Emilia slid back, moving her chair to a resting position, turning her head to the side.

 _"Keep reading, my love. You're almost finished with our story."_ The Irish man from the riverbank whispered in her ear. Her eyes opened wide, _"We'll always find each other."_

Emilia was certain she was _not_ going to have a good night's rest tonight now.


End file.
